


No One Cares Anyway

by Sanders_Sides_Trash



Series: Depressed Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Other, Self Harm, Suicide, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_Sides_Trash/pseuds/Sanders_Sides_Trash
Summary: Deceit has a breakdown and Virgil can’t save him.





	No One Cares Anyway

Deceit sat on his bed, listening to music and crying, trying to pull himself together. ‘You’re stronger than this,” he hissed. “You g- you gotta get yourself together.” He sobbed harder. Virgil hadn’t texted him back in a few days but, he, he’d be here when Dee needed him right? Right? He opened their text messages, noting how many he’d left that remained on read. No response. He typed out a quick message, “Sorry if I’m being annoying, but I could really use some help right now if you’re awake,” regretting it as soon as it was sent. 

He quickly started crying harder, turning off his lights and sitting in the middle of the bed, gasping for breath as the sobs wracked his body and he felt tears run quickly down his face. He stared at his phone, scratching at his wrist Trying not to break his promise to his best friend. Trying not to cut. But it wasn’t to be. After a few minutes of no text back, of his self control waning, he leapt off of his bed. He ran to his desk, and rummaged through, finding what he was looking for. He walked back calmly, tears still flowing, before sitting back down and dismantling the pencil sharpener. 

Grabbing the blade and his phone, he sent a simple text. “Nvm.” Before slicing his wrist, he gasped, and pushed down harder on the next one. Going deeper and deeper until there were bloody lines all the way from his wrist to his elbow. Slowing, he made a quick decision, grabbed his phone again, sending one last text. “I’m sorry.” Before throwing it across the room. “I guess there’s no point then. No one cares anyway.” He scooted back, resting his back against the wall and summoning a dagger. He stared at it for a few moments, before slowly, precisely, dragging it directly up his arm, cutting deep and watching the blood flow. The last thing he heard was his phone ringing, playing Virgil’s ringtone. “Guess I shoulda waited!” he giggled, blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it’s so depressing. I’m just, having a rough time and projecting.


End file.
